The present invention relates to light shields for protecting electronic devices from exposure to light. Many electronic devices such as X-ray scanners, cameras, video equipment, motion detectors, and other electronic equipment have sensitive operational components that can be damaged or rendered ineffective when exposed to too much light. For example, overexposure of a phosphor panel of an X-ray scanner degrades the X-ray image and may erase the X-ray image altogether. Such overexposure may also damage the phosphor panel and other internal components. Electronic devices used outdoors and in well-lit areas are especially susceptible to overexposure risks and are therefore often fitted with light shields to block light from reaching their sensitive components. Unfortunately, conventional light shields often do not conform to contours of the electronic devices, thus allowing some light to pass between the light shields and the electronic devices. Light shields that do form a close fit are typically made specifically for one model of electronic device and cannot be adjusted or used with any other device.